I Used to be Yours
by fierynitemare
Summary: When asked her opinion on Lisanna, Lucy never would've described her as a threat. She wouldn't have been able to say anything. The truth is Lucy doesn't know who Lisanna is, and that's the problem. As Lisanna is remembered Lucy is Forgotten, so she leaves the guild, to find people who care. Soon Lucy becomes aloof and jaded. It isn't until she meets Them that she changes.
1. Description

**Hey everybody Fierynitemare here, and as promised I've started on the Celestial Trio rewrite. Now before I begin, I have a few words and warnings.**

 **1)This chapter is just a longer description since the one before was very vague. So chapter two will be chapter one.**

 **2) Lisanna and Natsu will be OOC in some chapters so don't give me grief, remember this is FANFICTION anything can happen.**

 **3) Sorry for any punctuation and grammar mistakes, I'm Trying my best to root them out, but Grammar, as well as Punctuation, are not my strong suits.**

 **That is all.**

 **Happy reading**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

In the wake of Lisanna's return, everybody is ecstatic. They're so happy that they fail to notice key things about the youngest Straus sibling. Things that Lucy does see, and that's just because she's been moved to the back burner. Forgotten as Lisanna is remembered, Lucy picks up on her odd mannerisms and behaviors. But when she confronts the white haired mage, who seems to have everybody caught in her trap. The girl has Lucy kicked out of the guild.

Fading in the wind, as she's cast aside like last weeks trash, and feeling betrayed Lucy becomes jaded and aloof. Anger consumes her, and she begins to lose herself. It isn't until the blonde meets two devilish twins, who save her from herself, that she begins to love again. And as the ice starts to melt around her heart, she slowly forgets the problem that started it all.

Years later she runs into her old team at the GMG, and that's when it all comes back to her. She needs to save her team, if only she cared enough to do it. Will time run out before she's able to save them, or will she watch as they all rot, laughing as they meet their demise, or will she put the past behind her and rescue all of those that she once loved.

(A/N: I made two descriptions, One is just a jazzed up version of the other. Which one is better?)

When asked her opinion on Lisanna, Lucy never would've described the girl as a threat. She wouldn't have been able to say anything. The truth is Lucy doesn't know who Lisanna is. The white haired mage seems sweet, but there is something that seems a bit off about her. There are things she does when she thinks nobody is watching, and there are things about her behavior that only Lucy notices. When confronted on the matter the white haired mage has Lucy kicked out of the guild. Why would she do something like that? The truth is that oh so sweet girl that lives on in everybody's memory is dead, and someone new has taken over.

I used to be yours… coming soon


	2. Chapter 1

**HAPPY FRIDAY EVERYBODY! IT'S FieryNiteMare here, and I has a Lil' present for you all. Chapter one of the new story Yay! Sorry, it took so long to get it out.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

It had only been a month since the white haired mage's return, and Lucy was already beginning to feel forgotten. Sure she was happy that Lisanna didn't actually die, and she was overjoyed that the pain her absence caused Natsu was being eased over. Lucy just wished Natsu didn't spend every waking minute with the girl. The blonde hadn't been able to spend any time with her best friend in what seemed like forever, and she was feeling lonely.

Fighting a yawn as she opened the fridge, glaring at the bright light it provided. Lucy surveyed the contents of her fridge looking for something to combat her drowsiness; She had barely gotten any sleep last night. Natsu had agreed to visit her after he came back from his mission with Lisanna, and not knowing Natsu ever to break a promise, Lucy, like a fool, waited up for him all the way into the wee hours of the morning until she eventually crashed from exhaustion.

Though she was a bit disappointed, Natsu never visited like he said he would, her worry over his well-being outweighed it. Lucy just hoped that the two didn't run into any trouble on their mission, she knew from experience that they could be dangerous. And wouldn't wish the problems she had been through on anyone. Tired of sitting at her kitchen table biting her nails in worry, the blonde decided to go to the guild hall to see if they heard any news about the two.

Lucy quickly showered and threw on some clothes before heading to the guild hall, grabbing her keys and locking the door on her way out. When she got to the guild hall though, she couldn't find any of her teammates. Her plan was to go to Ezra with her troubles, but when the redheaded mage wasn't there she decided to unload on Gray, but he was missing as well. Where is everybody?

"Hey Mira," Lucy said as she sat down at the bar

"Whats up Lucy?" The barmaid noticed a slightly depressed aura around the girl as she slumped down in her chair.

"Have you seen team Natsu anywhere? I haven't seen Natsu at all since he left on that mission yesterday, and Gray and Erza seem to be AWOL too. I was hoping you had any news on if Natsu and Lisanna returned yesterday."

"Oh don't worry Lucy, Natsu and Lisanna returned last night. And Team Natsu went on a mission with Lisanna just a few hours ago."

Relief flooded the celestial mage at having heard Mira's reassurances, and she finally allowed herself to relax, until the rest of the take over mages words registered with Lucy.

"Oh." There was a slight twinge to her words "They went on _another_ mission without me." Lucy couldn't help the spark of jealousy that arose or the sting of betrayal she felt at having heard that the whole team took off on a mission without her. Though, she didn't quite know why she felt so betrayed. Her whole team was friends with The white haired mage before her; they probably wanted to catch up with Lisanna too. She Just couldn't help but feel like she was being replaced.

With a sigh, Lucy rose from her stool and headed over to the mission board "Well I better find a Job request to do, my rent's due soon. I'm glad Natsu's okay though." she added with a bitter bite as she snatched a job off the board at random, ignoring the pitying looks the barmaid sent her way.

Lucy didn't take a glance at the job request until she was on the train, away from prying eyes and pitying gazes. She hated pity. Though, she wished she paid more attention the job request before committing to it. A small town was being terrorized by a dark guild and required someone to dispose of them. Though she considered herself to a powerful celestial mage, Lucy was far from arrogant and knew that she wasn't nearly powerful enough to dispose of a whole dark guild on her own. The blonde just lacked the physical strength and combat skills required for the job. A feeling of foreboding settled into the pit of her stomach. Things were going to get messy.

* * *

"Please explain to me why we're in this shitty town again?" The teen groaned as he walked down the street with his partner. "It's hot and Icky and god how I hate humans… especially pathetic ones." the raven haired boy continued to complain as the old warehouse came into view.

Golden eyes met silver ones as his annoyed companion began to explain "Remember that Dark guild we hired a month ago?"

The brother wracked his brain for the memory "Yeah; only we didn't pay them just threatened them to do our dirty work." The twins had shown up at a guild house one day and struck a deal. The dark guild was to terrorize the town and mail the twins seventy percent of all profits made. It was either do that or die. The dark guild had no other choice but to do the sadistic twins bidding.

"Well, the town finally decided to grow a pair, and hired a mage to dispose of them." The redhead explained "Look! There she is right there." The teen pointed out the blonde seventeen-year-old with the keys and whip as she entered the warehouse.

"She doesn't look very powerful though." His brother Mused as he tried to get a read on her magic energy

"You haven't even seen what type of magic she has yet." The golden eyed boy scolded

"You're kidding me!" The silver eyed boy burst "You don't seriously think that _she's_ a threat, do you? She's so _weak_ ; there's more strength in my pinky toe than there is in her entire body." The raven haired boy snickered at this

A vein started to throb on his forehead; his brother wasn't taking this seriously… he was too narrow-minded on the matter and letting looks fool him into a sense of false security "The town hired her for a reason, Ty." he argued "She's from Fairy Tail, and they only have the best there. What she lacks in physical strength she could easily make up for in brains. Battle isn't just about brute force."

Ty seemed to consider what his brother said for a minute. Though he didn't want to, he could see the blonde being more than meets the eye. And The raven haired boy couldn't afford to let his guard down. She was a guild-mage which meant that she was involved with the council, his mother gave her life to help hide him from those corrupt mages, and he was _not_ about to let some dumb girl get in the way of his freedom. "Fine!" he grudgingly agreed to consider her a real threat "Let's say she does happen to defeat the guild, what's to stop one of them from giving us up to save his own ass."

The redhead finally decided to clue his brother in on the rest of the plan "We are." a devilish grin spread across his face "Who's up for a little bit of mayhem and chaos today?"

A smirk spread across his twins face "Maybe the day wasn't a waste after all?" he mused as he excitedly ran into the dilapidated warehouse.


	3. Chapter 2

**Happy Saturday Everyone! Its Fierynitemare and I have a new chapter for you Yayyy! But before we begin I have a few words to discuss with you. If you don't like a story, Then don't read it! Please do not PURPOSEFULLY click on a story, just to leave a bad message, it isn't very nice. People do it to Lucy Leaves fairy tail stories all the time, and to all kinds of stories that don't meet their views on how fairy tail fanfiction should go. I understand people don't like them for their own reason, but this is FANFICTION! YOU CAN MAKE A STORY HOWEVER YOU WANT IT TO BE. If you want to dislike a story fine, but read it and find something REAL to dislike about it, build a sound argument rather than the same old weak argument everybody else uses.**

 **Bye for now**

 **Happy reading everyone**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

Lucy thought that after the mission was over, the feeling of foreboding in the pit of her stomach would go away. That the swirling mass of emotion and the knot of anger roiling inside of her, would just unwind and float away into nothingness. It didn't. If anything it just got tighter and now she had more questions coming out than she answers had going in. Pair all of that with the beating she received today, and you get a very frustrated celestial mage.

"UGHHHH!" Lucy groaned, collapsing on her bed, at the Wishmore Inn.

Why Couldn't this just be a simple mission? Why do Dark guilds always have to go and complicate things? They were never autonomous, they always had a boss, and then that boss had a boss, and that boss had some higher agenda always having to do with a crappy childhood centered around the tower of heaven.

God Jellal, Just had to go and fuck everybody's childhood up. He's caused more problems for fairy tail than anybody else and yet everyone still _loves_ him. Lucy slapped a had over her mouth and her eyes became the size of saucers, though she didn't say anything out loud she still felt sorry for thinking it. What happened in the tower of heaven wasn't his fault. Jellal was manipulated, possessed by an evil spirit and used as a pawn. He was just as much a victim as everyone else, and he was Lucy's friend. It's not right to think bad thoughts about friends.

Lucy sighed in frustration as she gathered supplies for a bath. she was just looking for someone to blame. The blonde needed something to do with all that pent up anger and aggression she had whirling around inside of her. It was just easier to be mad at a person than it was to be mad a situation, and that's what she was doing. She was projecting her anger at her situation with Natsu, onto Jellal, and that wasn't fair to the bluenette. At least he was trying to atone for his mistakes rather than watch the world spin into chaos. He actually cleaned up his messes unlike some people Lucy knew.

Thinking about Natsu, led to thinking about team Natsu ditching her to pay her rent on her own, Which gave way to a fresh wave of anger. But, just as quickly as it had come, it had quickly left the minute she entered the bath. The flames fueling her fire, extinguished by the warm water surrounding her. All that was left was sadness as the realization that she was all alone quickly took root inside of her. Lucy didn't like that feeling, she had had enough of it living with her father. He used to be caring and doting too. Until work quickly took precedence in his life, after her mother died he just stopped caring about her. So, she was left to her own devices, quickly forgotten as her father threw himself into making more money.

Her father replaced her with work, just like natsu was replacing her with Lisanna. The thought rung through her with a severe suddenness that shook her to her core. No! Lucy would not let Lisanna steal her family out from under her.

After giving herself a pep talk Lucy decided it was time to get out of the bathtub and turn in for the night. She had a lot of problems to deal with in the morning and needed a clear mind to come up with the most plausible solutions to them.

* * *

"Don't even say it." Ty said annoyed as he crossed his arms over his chest and fixed his brother with a glare

"Say what?" The red head asked in an amused voice feigning innocence

Ty's glare turned more severe "Don't play dumb with me Cameron. You know exactly what."

Despite himself, a laugh managed to escape cameron's lips "Oh! You mean _I told you so_."

"Yes that!" The raven haired mage stared out of the window looking at the trees zipping by

Cameron shook his head as he stared at his brother, arms crossed and staring out of the window, resembling a petulant child. "It's only 50,000 Jewel Ty."

Ty rolled his silver eyes at that, he didn't care about the money."I'm not mad about _that._ " He cared about how much _she_ knew "What are we going to do about _her?_ " his lip curled at the end of the sentence and disgust filled him at the thought of her. A lowly _human_ getting the best of him. Ty hated being wrong.

Cameron considered his brother, Ty seemed very worried over this girl, and he wasn't going to lie either. That girl scared the shit out of him too, she came so close to seeing them, to exposing them. He couldn't let her get away, he couldn't kill her either. Not without some sort of investigation, and they didn't need attention… well not yet anyways. They were destined for the lime light, but not just yet. Not until their cycle was complete, without it they were weak. Cam took a breath thinking about it "We watch her." he decided "We'll follow her around and see if she's connected any dots yet."

"I don't like this." Ty said

"I don't either, but it's all I've got so far."

"Why can't we just kill her?"

"That would bring _them_ we're not ready for that yet?"

Real fear engulfed Ty at the thought of _Them,_ when would they ever be ready for _Them_ "We need to find the third Cam." he said a slight twinge of panic in his voice

"Well know them when we see them, Ty."


	4. Chapter 3

**I've been bitten by the inspiration bug. Two chapters in one day and I'm still going. Writer's block begone!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

"Thank you come again!" The receptionist cheerily waved at Lucy as she exited the inn

Lucy waved back and gave the plump Pinkett a small wistful smile as she made her way out on the street, mind preoccupied with other matters.

It had been a week since she left on her mission. At first, she had decided to just go to the town, clean out the dark guild, and leave the next morning, but as she explored more of the town something possessed her to stay. It was a spur of the moment Idea, bred on a whim to see more of the town, but she just couldn't resist exploring more of the beautiful roads.

The city seemed to brighten up after she cleared away the dark guild. It was like she erased a perpetual rain cloud that seemed to be plaguing the town. Now the people smiled more, there was an aura of happiness surrounding everyone, and the roads seemed to sparkle. The more time she spent there, the more at ease she felt. The blonde wasn't angry or sad; Lucy was finally happy in what seemed like ages.

She didn't want to leave but knew that if she didn't then, nothing would ever get done. So she packed her bags that morning and decided to check out of the inn. Hopefully, her guild mates weren't worried about her. They hadn't seen her since she stormed out of the guild hall, in a flurry of jealousy. Lucy chuckled at her reaction then, why was she so jealous anyways. So what, Lisanna was spending time with Natsu, Lucy didn't have a claim to the fiery Pinkett, it's not like they were dating or anything like that. Sure she may have harbored a slight one sided crush on him, but that was awhile ago.

On her way to the train station, the bubbly blonde decided to stop by a little magic shop nestled into a corner.

"Good morning!" She greeted the man behind the counter with a smile

"Mornin' miss. What can a do for Ya?" The old man had short graying hair shaved close to his head and his wise brown eyes crinkled when he smiled at her. The name tag on his apron read Big Al', He must be the owner of the store, Lucy thought as she flashed back to the wooden sign hanging outside of the door, B _ig Al's Antique Magic shop, you need it we sell it!_

"I was wondering if you had any Celestial Keys left?" The Celestial Mage hesitantly asked

"No. sorry dear." The old man said, face filling with sympathy "Sold the last of the silver ones, to two young men this morning. Is there anything else I can interest you in?"

"Oh." Lucy's face fell "No that's okay. Thanks for your help though." She offered the man a polite smile before heading to the door.

"Wait!" The man called

Lucy's head whipped around "Yes."

"Yer', that girl who got rid of the dark guild arent-cha."

Lucy frowned she didn't see what getting rid of the dark guild had to do with anything, it was her job after all, and she was paid quite handsomely for it "Yeah." the celestial mage answered a bit hesitantly "That's me."

"Wait here." he said making a dash for the back room "I might have something you can use."

Lucy did as she was told and waited there in the store, despite the suspicion sneaking in the back of her mind. If all of this goes south, I can take him. Lucy repeated to herself in her head, as she sent a silent prayer out to whoever was listening, please let her get out of this alive.

The man came back out into the store, with a small box in his hand. "Here." he said, "I don't quite know what it does, but I think a Celestial Mage like yer'self might be able to use it." He held the box out to her

Lucy gingerly took the box from the man, she slowly lifted the top off and was surprised to find a platinum key hidden inside. A breath escaped her "I thought these were just a Myth. A tall tale told by old Celestial Mages."

"No, they are very much real." The man said his gaze on the iridescent key "...and I want you to have it."

Lucy's eyes widened "I-I I can't take this. Do you know how rare they are?! There are only three in existence."

"Yup, I know a little about em'." The man said "My wife Maybelline, she searched the world for these keys. Collecting them, so that they didn't fall into the wrong hands. Took it upon herself to be their guardian. When she died, I decided to continue her work for her; Now it's my job to get em' to the right mages. I have reason to believe you are one of those _r_ mages."

"B-But all I did was take a job!" Lucy shouted exasperated "I should hardly qualify-"

"It's more than just saving the town." The man explained "I sense something inside of you, something that has yet to awaken, and when it does, you will need guidance. Just take the key," Al pleaded with her "If not for yourself then for Maybelline, it was her dying wish."

Lucy took a deep breath, taking that key seemed like taking on a responsibility; something she wasn't entirely sure she wanted yet. But, who was she to deny a woman of her last dying wish? With a sigh, the blonde agreed to it "Okay." she said feeling a weight settle upon her shoulders "If it was Maybelline's dream then I'll take the key."

"Bless you."A blush rose to Lucy's cheeks as the man took her hands before bowing down "You will free us all. I sense greatness in you."

"Uhhh… okay?" the blonde wasn't quite sure how to respond to this situation so after saying her goodbyes, She rushed out of that magic shop and headed for the train. Just what had she signed up for? Wait until Natsu and Happy heard about this.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

There was a bit of a delay with the train headed to Mongolia, and the blonde had a bit of time to kill before she caught her last train for the day. It took three different trains, to get away from that town she was in earlier that day, and Lucy appreciated stretching her legs as she explored this new city.

Passing by another magic shop, reminded her of her experience with the last one, and she very quickly decided not to visit this one. Instead, Lucy decided to see what the bookstore had for her. The Celestial Mage decided to do a bit of research on the responsibility, the man saddled her with, before attempting to do anything with the key. So she scoured the shelves looking for anything that had to do with platinum keys or celestial mages in general. She found Two books, _T_ _he history of Celestial Magic,_ and _The History of Astronomical Myths and legends._

 _"_ This seems promising," With a grin, Lucy skipped over to the counter with her dusty books in hand. The cashier gave the busty blonde an odd look as he rung them up, lifting an eyebrow as if saying ' _Like your gonna read those.'_

"Have a nice day." The Celestial Blonde waved as she headed towards the doors hugging the books close to her chest.

The brunette pushed his glasses up on his face and scoffed as the bell jangled behind Lucy, signaling her departure.

Glancing at her watch, Lucy swore under her breath. She only had five minutes to get to the train station or else she'd miss the last train going from here to Mongolia for the day. Lucy hustled down the sidewalk, weaving in and out people and dodging food carts, as the colorful buildings and trees whipped past her.

"KYAA!" Lucy screamed as she plowed into a brick wall made of muscle. Her books and Luggage went flying everywhere, as she tackled the guy in front of her. People stopped to gawk at the two as the lay groaning on the sidewalk. Quickly the blonde pushed herself up off of the guy, she nearly murdered and scrambled to gather her things profusely apologizing, her face fire engine red as she avoided his gaze. "I am so, so sorry sir, I wasn't looking where… should have been, but the train… and I was going to miss it. I'm _really_ sorry." She wasn't making much sense with her rushed apology, but she didn't care at the moment, Lucy had less than a minute to catch that train. Now where in the hell was her book? Lucy checked in the bush, under the bench, by the lamppost where the hell was that damn book? Glancing at her watch again, the blonde began to panic, the train was supposed to be here by now, and she was more than a mile away, Lucy needed to find her fucking book, like now. "Where is it?" she said under her breath as her searching became more frantic than before.

"Looking for this?" The boy she knocked over, cleared his throat momentarily stealing her attention, as he knocked her out of her thoughts. Lucy glanced over at him and saw her dusty old book, being held captive in his clutches.

"Oh thank goodness." She let out a sigh of relief as the last of her panic ebbed away. "You are a lifesaver." Giving him a tentative smile, Lucy reached for the book, but he pulled it out of her grasp

"I never said I would give it back to you." Warm, soft, brown eyes met cold, hard Silver ones and Lucy was taken aback by the amount of animosity and hatred swimming inside of them.

"If this is about knocking you over, I'm really sorry about that, but I have a train I need to catch as of three minutes ago, and if I don't then I won't be able to go home until tomorrow."

"Not my problem princess." The dark haired boy sneered at her still not giving the book back

"Please just give me my book back. I promise if you do, you'll never have to see me again." Lucy begged, glancing at her watch once more, panic beginning to bubble up

The boy mumbled something inaudible under his breath before fixing Lucy with a glare "No."

Lucy took a deep calming breath, no need to go postal yet, let's try talking this out like rational adults "Is there a reason that you won't give me my book back?" she tried a different tactic

The boy rolled his eyes, and a smirk slid onto his face "Who says I need a reason? Maybe I just want it because you do."

"Just give me my book back!" Lucy stomped her foot like a child, and made a lunge for it, she grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the book and gave it a yank. But the jolt that went through her from the skin to skin contact had her momentarily forgetting what her objective was.

"Shit!" the boy mumbled under his breath before yanking his wrist from her grasp and fixing her with another glare, although this one lacked the heat the one before had. "You know what just take the damn book," he said in a quiet voice before tossing it at her. Lucy scrambled to catch it, her focus moving from him to the book for a moment. But when she looked back up he was gone. Sauntering down the street, hands in his pockets. Lucy glanced at her watch once more Eight fifteen; she had missed her train. Just great.

"Thanks for nothing!" She yelled at his back before heading in the opposite direction towards an inn for the night.


	5. Chapter 4

**IT's Tuesday! Yayy not Yayy. Hurry up Friday we don't have all day. ANYways, Fierynitemare here and I have a new chappy for you all. I realized that I didn't include the boys POV in the last one, so I gave them a short one. Here you go.**

 **Bye for now**

 **Happy reading**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

 **Ty and Cam's POV**

"What did you do?! Cam roared

"I did what you asked me to." Ty responded "Don't like my methods… do it yourself."

"But that's the thing, Ty! You _didn't_ do what I asked." The redhead placed a hand on his pounding head pacing the length of their room "Instead you riled the blonde up and brought attention to yourself, not only that, but you failed to get the book." Cam glared at his brother "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing." Ty shrugged. He walked over to his bed on the opposite side of the room and flopped down on it, propping his muddy boots on the comforter as he crossed his ankles and folded his arms behind his head.

Cam looked at his brother with disdain; he's been off the rails since their mother died. "And why is that?"

"Because she's the last one." Ty rolled his eyes "Of all people, it had to be _that_ blonde bimbo." he scoffed at the memory of their confrontation earlier, she had some nerve, grabbing him like that. There was nothing in the world that Ty hated more than being grabbed by strangers, especially _humans_. His wrist still burned from where she had touched him, but surprisingly the thought of her fragile human hands didn't fill him with revulsion, he didn't feel like taking a bath in disinfectant either. _Wierd._

"...Ty, are you listening to me!" Cam asked golden eyes lit with fury

The dark haired boy shook himself out of his thoughts and gave his undivided attention to his brother "Continue." he gestured with his hand, for the redhead to continue his rant. Ty rolled his eyes at this; his brother could go on forever.

"As I was _saying._ " Cam gave his brother a pointed glare "How do you know she's the last one."

"She groped me!" Ty exaggerated

Cam rolled his eyes at his twins melodramatics "Sure she did."

Ty's silver eyes widened as he pressed a hand to his chest "I was accosted! That girl had her icky hands all over me, and there was nothing I could do!"

"Must've been such a traumatic experience for you."

"It was," Ty said indignantly

"Now continue with the story."

Never missing an opportunity to make a spectacle of things, Ty quickly hopped off the bed and tried his best to paint a picture for his brother. "So, there I was walking down the street, trying to keep an eye on the Blonde, as you instructed." Ty gave his brother a look that said _see I know how to follow orders, I'm not an idiot_

Cam rolled his eyes

"When suddenly she glances at her watch and then bursts down the sidewalk, barreling straight into me." Ty pauses for dramatic effect " she tackled me to the ground, stuff went flying everywhere. I was petrified; she had not only been touching me, but she was also laying on top of me, contaminating me with her human's disease."

Cam raised an eyebrow, _human's disease?_ Where did his brother come up with this stuff? They were _half_ human.

"As she apologized I swiped the book, while she was picking up her luggage. But she didn't leave it as I expected her too, she stayed looking for the book. For sure I thought that she was going to forget about it in her hustle to get to the train on time, but she stayed to find the book, inevitably missing her train."

"and then what happened?" Cam asked

"I asked if she was looking for the book, more words were exchanged. Then she made a move to snatch the book away, and that's when it happened. The bare flesh of her hand touched my wrist, and I was frozen as a jolt of electricity went through me, at first I thought that I had contracted the human's disease. But then I noticed that she felt it too, and remembered how you said ' _we would know them when we saw them'_ and suddenly it all made sense.

"What made sense, This isn't concrete proof Ty; it could be just another one your dramatic delusions."

"it's not." Ty rolled his eyes "all the signs were there, you were just too stupid not to notice them." Ty continued with his tirade trying to get his brother to see, to understand that _she,_ no matter how _foolish_ and _human_ she was, was supposed to be _theirs. "_ She Just doesn't know that she's destined for greatness yet." he decided " she doesn't know that she has power; that it allowed her to beat the dark guild. It's also why you sensed something odd about her magic."

"This complicates things." Cam finally decided to say after a moment of deliberation

"We need to get her out of that guild" Ty decided "It's not safe for her."

Cam gave his brother an odd look "Suddenly you care about her well being?"

"We had a connection."

"When? Before or after you screwed her over?"

"Look at it this way; now she's stuck here for another day, so we have an opportunity to take her."

"We can't kidnap the blonde, Ty."

"Why not." Ty stomped his foot, oh how he hated it when he didn't get the things he wanted, and The raven haired boy _wanted_ the blonde.

"Because that would drag unnecessary attention to us."

"Then what are we going to do?" Ty glared at his brother "because I don't see you coming up with any brilliant plans."

Cam chewed on his lip, thinking "we'll just have to follow her around some more until we get her alone, then we'll _talk_ her into joining us." Cam emphasized the word talk hoping to the negate the hare brained idea his brother concocted.

Ty crossed his arms "I still like my idea better." begrudgingly consenting to the notion

* * *

 **(A/N: We're just going to ignore that fact the Ty seemed like a major creep a few seconds ago)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Fierynitemare here saying "I'm Baaack", and I have a new chapter for you all on this beautiful Wednesday. Don't you just love Wednesdays? Why? Because after Wednesday it's Thursday and after Thursday it's FRIDAY! Now we have important business to attend to, chapter five of this story.**

 **that's all, for now,**

 **happy** **reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

The train departing for Mongolia would be leaving at six forty-five. With a request for a wake-up call at five, Lucy made sure not to miss this one, and arrived at the train station at six forty. The celestial mage couldn't wait to get back to her friends at fairy tail. She missed them greatly on her trip but found that she rather liked doing a few missions on her own. There was just a sense of empowerment that came from taking a powerful enemy down on her own, but even with all of the fun she had, Lucy found that the quiet surrounding the mission was quite deafening. There wasn't anyone to bounce ideas off of, to see sights with, to laugh with, it was just business.

When Lucy made it to the Guild Hall, she was glad to see that Natsu had finally returned and that he had missed her just as much as she had missed him. He and Happy tackled her before she even made it through the doors. Lisanna greeted her too but, there was something odd about the expression on her face when she did, but it was gone in a flicker before the blonde could place it.

"You scared the heck out of us Luce!" Natsu exclaimed as they all sat at a table around her

"Yeah!" said Happy, "We thought you had gotten kidnapped after taking a scary mission and storming out of the guild."

"Oh." This tidbit struck Lucy as a bit odd. If they had thought that someone had kidnapped on the mission, then why didn't they come looking for her? It had been a whole week since Lucy had left to do the job request. If they suspected foul play, then they would've been there, ready to defend her and save the day. "Sorry if I worried you guys." The blonde took a sip at her coffee wondering what had made this time different. Were they tired of saving her? Or was it something else?

"Don't worry," Happy said "We weren't _that_ worried. Lisanna told us that you would be all right; that we didn't need to worry about you anymore." the exceed explained "And she was right! You handled a tough mission all on your own."

"Yup." Lucy said with a forced smile "When you're abandoned to pay rent all on your own, Failure is not an option." So that's why no one came to her aid (not that she needed it, but still)

"Oh! about that Luce…" Natsu said "Your fridge isn't working. There's no more food in there, Lisanna decided it would be a good idea if we stayed at your house for the week, waiting for you, that way we would be the first ones to know when you came home."

"Oh really?" Lucy hid her scowl behind the coffee Mug and glared at the table. First Lisanna steals her friends, Tries to convince them not to come after her when they thought she was in danger (she wasn't at the time, but that's beside the point), and then the White haired mage tried to move into her apartment.

"Yeah." Lisanna said doing her best to hide a smug smirk while Keeping her facade of innocence "I hope that was okay... I was just so worried and being around your things calmed me down." Lisanna reached across the table and grasped Lucy's hand "I know we don't know each other well, but I'd like to change that. You took care of Natsu and happy when I wasn't here; you're special to them… so you're special to me." Lisanna offered a fake smile "Lucy we may have just met a month ago, But I already view you as a sister. It pained me when you were missing, and I hope something like this never happens again."

Riiight. Lucy thought as stared at Lisanna across the table. If you were sooo worried then why didn't you come looking hmmm? Lucy had a choice she could confront the Mage on the matter… or she could play the game. "You know Lisanna." Lucy said trying to sell the act "Your right. We may have not just met, but you're already like a sister to me too, and I would love to spend more time with you. How about we take a mission, just you and me? We could have girl talk and do all of that bonding stuff that sisters do."

For a minute that look of innocence melted off of Lisanna's face and frustration marred her features. The take-over mage thought she was in control; that she had all the cards and knew all the secrets. She was wrong. Lucy was an heiress, she's been playing the cat and mouse game way longer than Lisanna, and she was going to win.

The blonde didn't know what was going on with Lisanna, or why the girl had been lying to her face and to everyone around that table, But Lucy was going to figure it out. That person sitting in front of her, clutching her hands a little too tightly, was not the Lisanna Strauss her guild mates talked about; She was not the girl Lucy had met in Elodas, and she was not the girl Lucy had occasionally hung out with, this was someone or something else. Sometime between Elodas and now, a change came over Lisanna, and Lucy was going to figure out how and why, and the first step in doing so was to get Lisanna alone.

Lisanna grappled for something to say, as emotions crossed her face in a flurry. She hadn't expected Lucy to respond like that. No. She expected Lucy to yell at her, to accuse her of monopolizing Natsu and intruding on her personal space. She expected Lucy to say that she hadn't wanted to rescue her at all. Why? Because Lisanna didn't want to save Lucy, that's why! She had honestly thought that Lucy was in danger, defeating an entire dark guild was no easy feat and Lucy didn't have the kahunas to do it.

The Take-over mage eyed the competition; maybe she had Lucy pegged all wrong. Maybe there was more to Lucy than weak magic and a penchant for needing to be saved. ; Maybe the celestial mage was more of a challenge than everyone thought her to be. Lucy was in the way. She needed to go down, and if a dark guild couldn't do it, then Lisanna would just have to do it herself.

"I would _love_ to Lucy!" Lisanna tried to sound sincere

"Great!" Lucy agreed "When do you-"

"Only… I promised big brother I spend time doing missions with him this week." Lisanna pouted "Maybe next time?" Lisanna wanted to take Lucy down. Just not quite yet; she didn't know enough about the blonde, or Celestial Magic for that matter, and that could be the difference between life and death. She had already underestimated Lucy once. She wouldn't do it again.

"That's fine." Lucy said completely unaffected "I'll just hang out with Natsu and happy while you're busy." Lucy oozed sugar when she said that, and her smile brightened when she saw Lisanna clench her teeth in agitation. For some reason, Lisanna's fixated on Natsu, and she was going to figure that out as well. Lucy had never seen Lisanna as a threat before, but the blonde knew that even the people closest to you could be a monster in disguise. But how was she going to get the fiercely loyal dragon slayer to believe her? For a minute Lucy was filled with apprehension, Natsu had just gotten Lisanna back. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be the person to take his childhood friend away. The blonde didn't want to put her best friend through that again.

Lisanna wanted to protest Lucy hanging out with Natsu and Happy. They were _hers_ , and they knew things; things about her, that she didn't want getting out. Whether or not they knew that they knew those things, the white haired girl wasn't so sure yet. Either way, Lucy spending alone time with the boys was a big no-no. But how was she supposed to protest? She already lied and said she was spending the week with her brother. And after she'd blown her siblings off all week, she'd doubt that they'd want to share her. If she went back on her word, then everyone else would call her out on it, and she'd be branded a liar. The bosses wouldn't like the fact that she ruined her social standing at the guild, it would ruin their plans, and would only result in punishment. Lucy had backed Lisanna into a corner, and from the looks of it, the girl was elated that she did.

"Well, then I guess we'll just have to hang out next week then." Lisanna said getting up from the table "better stay out of trouble until then Lucy; I want my _fun_ with you first." Lisanna flashed a smile and quickly retreated, heading over to her brother's table.

Lucy 1- Lisanna 0. The take over mage would not be bested again.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola Minions! I have the next chapter for you, and it is quite the doozy. I didn't mean for it to be so long, it kind of just happened. Once I started Typing I couldn't stop. But I guess it kind of makes up for taking so long to update; I just finished watching this awesome series on Netflix. It's called heartless, and I loved it. Anyways Enjoy the story.**

 **That's all for now**

 **Happy reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

Lucy woke up with a start, shaking off the remains of the weird dream she had last night. It wasn't scary, but it wasn't pleasant either. Silver and Golden eyes had haunted her dreams, staring and wanting. Only she didn't know what they wanted, or why were they staring at her. The eyes weren't menacing, nor were they threatening, but it felt like they knew something she didn't, like they held the key to all of her troubles. Which was odd because she had never met anyone with silver or golden eyes before… not unless you counted that Jackass from the street debacle, but why would he know anything? Besides Lucy doubted she would ever see him again, she wasn't planning on taking any trips back to the town, and she'd rather die before seeing his ugly face again.

Shaking her head, Lucy cleared her thoughts and headed to the bathroom, she had a lot to do today and couldn't risk dilly dallying over some silly dream. The blonde already had too many problems on her plate, and a strange dream just couldn't be one of them. Running water into the bathtub, The Celestial Mage mulled over her thoughts, trying to sort out the mess of troubles in her head.

With a threat so close to home, Lisanna had to be the main focus for right now, so Lucy would have to put the rest of her problems on the back burner. And as much as she loathed it, the situation with the celestial key would just have to wait. For now, the offending item remained on her key ring with the rest of them, for safekeeping and as a reminder not to forget. The matter of her mission would have to wait as well, she had been putting the thought off for the past week and a day, but she couldn't anymore. Something strange went on while she was battling that guild. Though she received a bit of a beating, the guild was relatively easy to dismantle, which was odd because the townspeople said that they were cunning and ruthless, and the guild she encountered was nothing at all like they described. Either she was getting better at her job… or there was something else going on that she didn't know about, as much as she wanted the former to be true, her gut told her it was the latter.

Lucy sighed as she entered the bathtub, Trying to figure out when Lisanna started acting so weird. When she first came back from Edolas, the take over mage spent her first weeks with her siblings, hanging out at the guild hall. Lucy would occasionally talk to Lisanna at the bar when she wasn't on missions with Team Natsu, and the girl had seemed pretty nice. The blonde had thought that the two of them could've been friends.

It wasn't until a few days after Lisanna's first mission with Natsu and Happy that she started acting strangely. Natsu had a special Mission, one specifically requesting a fire Dragon slayer, and he had been pretty excited about it. Only, Lucy had a cold, and couldn't go on the mission with him. No one on team Natsu could, Gray was out with Juvia (she had agreed to stop stalking him for a whole week if he would go on one mission with her), and Erza was still on her S class mission at the time. Lucy didn't want Happy and Natsu to go on the mission alone, because it seemed like a relatively dangerous one, so she had asked Lisanna to go in her place. The white haired mage was hesitant at first, but Lucy cajoled her into going, saying that she was the only one Lucy trusted enough to keep Natsu safe.

Lucy had thought that the mission would take about a week or so to do, but the two made it back in one piece in three days flat. Natsu had seemed fine, but Lisanna was acting very jittery, and skittish following the days after the mission. Lucy had asked if the girl was okay, but she had snapped at her, so the blonde decided to drop the matter, and has avoided Lisanna ever since. Days after the incident at the guild hall, Lisanna's obsession with Natsu started up, and her toleration of Lucy went down.

Lucy needed to figure out what happened on that mission.

After washing up, Lucy quickly dressed and made her way to the kitchen. Natsu wasn't lying when he said her fridge was empty; there was nothing in there, not even ketchup. It looks like we're just going to have to eat breakfast at the guild hall. Lucy thought as she shrugged on her jacket. Grabbing her keys Lucy made her way to the door, though she was surprised to see Natsu standing outside, getting ready to knock on it, _he never knocks._ If Lucy thought this was strange, she didn't show it, as she gestured for him to come in.

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu said with a slight blush on his cheeks as he nervously scratched his neck

"What do you need Natsu?" Apparently, he wanted something if he knocked on her door rather than climbing through her window

"N-Nothing" he stammered "It's just…"

Lucy raised an eyebrow and gestured for him to continue

Natsu took a deep breath and surged forward a step "I'm so glad you and Lisanna are getting along Luce." he looked her in the eyes, "and It means a lot that you're still making an effort, even after we ditched you these past few days." To anyone else, the tension between Lucy and Lisanna would have been non-existent. They were both great at pretending, their voices had been pleasant and kind, they knew what words needed the right emotions to sound sincere and faking a smile seemed to be their MO for the past month. Tension would have drawn attention, and neither girl wanted that.

"A few days?" Lucy Joked

"Okay, maybe more than a few days." Natsu apologized

"Try a month," she said softly, her mask falling away. Lucy didn't want Natsu getting off the hook just yet. His abandonment hurt, and she wanted him to understand that. The blonde knew that he had missed Lisanna, and wanted to catch up with her, reminiscing about old times. But Lucy was his friend too; she wanted to hang out with him too. "You haven't been here for a whole month Natsu." she said softly "I felt ignored and alone, and every time I tried to tell you, you just up and disappeared, it hurt. You. Hurt. Me. I felt like you were taking me for granted. The only reason I even saw you, was when you raided my refrigerator, or when you were telling me that you were going on another trip with Lisanna and Happy, sometimes you didn't even do that. This is the first time we've gotten to talk since Lisanna came back, and it's only, after I've been gone for a week; after you had thought I was in danger, that you've finally decided I was worth your presence. " Lucy decided not to broach the topic of him not coming to save her, not unless he brought it up himself

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck; he was a shitty best friend. Everything Lucy was saying was true. He had abandoned her for a whole month, and he even left her to pay her rent by herself, when he used that apartment just as much as she did. Natsu felt like he had failed Lucy; he had disappointed her, and it took everything in him, to keep looking her in the eye after the waves of shame rolled through him, he owed her that much. His whole chest hurt at the idea of Lucy sad and alone, it was like someone punched him in the gut. "Words can't even explain how sorry I am Luce. I feel awful that I put you through that, and then I took team Natsu with Lisanna on that mission..." he closed his eyes and took a deep breath "How can I make this up to you?" he questioned needing to do something right. The Pinkett needed to earn Lucy's forgiveness "How can you ever forgive me?"

"I've already forgiven you Natsu." Lucy gazed at him with understanding in her eyes "I get _why_ you did what you did. Still, doesn't make it hurt any less, but I understand why you did it."

Those words were like a punch to the gut; Lucy didn't make them that way that's just how he took it. Lucy was fantastic, he had been a horrible friend and yet here she was so ready to forgive, he didn't deserve it, but he would do his best to earn it. "Thank you." He let out a breath "How about I take you grocery shopping? All food is on me." Filling up Lucy's fridge was the least he could do, and he would clean up her apartment too, he and Happy left it a mess.

The blonde contemplated for a minute, she wasn't sure she was ready to start hanging out with Natsu again, not when it was just so easy for him to abandon her, but she needed information on his mission with Lisanna "Sure." Lucy replied hesitantly, as she grabbed her purse. "I have nothing better to do, but we're stopping for breakfast first, I'm starving."

"Deal," Natsu said with a mega watt smile as he led the way out of her apartment.

* * *

The twins watched as the blonde walked out of her apartment with a pink haired boy. They could tell that the two had known each other for a while, with the way they just seemed to relax around each other. Blondie seemed at ease around him, she laughed and joked with him, it was evident that she adored him. An odd sensation went through Ty at the sight of them; he didn't quite know what that sensation was, all he knew was that he didn't like it.

"Did that pink haired guy seem a bit off to you?" he asked as his brother tried to pick the lock to Lucy's front door

Cam snickered "Don't tell me you're _jealous."_

"I don't get jealous." Ty's brow furrowed "There was something odd about that boy."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Cam pushed open the door and sauntered into Lucy's home

"I don't know, but it was like I sensed a darkness inside of him; Like he had been _touched._ When he walked by, an odd prickly sensation went through me, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end."

As much as Cam wanted to dismiss his brother's suspicions, he couldn't. Ty had the best instincts out of the two, and when it came down to it, the redhead has learned to trust his brother's instincts. "And you're sure about this?" He questioned with raised eyebrows "This isn't just misplaced jealousy?"

Ty rolled his eyes, _what was there to be jealous about?_ " Of course I'm not jealous, I'm telling you, there is something strange with that boy… he doesn't seem human."

"Well if he's not human, then what is he?" Cam searched through Lucy's living room, for anything of importance, something that would either brand her an enemy or an ally

"I don't know, but That's what we need to find out." The silver eyed boy decided as he made his way to her bedroom.

"You don't think he could be related to _them_ do you?" The last thing they needed was blondie exposed to _them_. If they found out about blondies existence then, the three of them were doomed, because they would try to kill her first chance they got. And if Blondie died then, they would never complete the circle, and their salvation would be lost.

The raven haired boy shuddered "I hope not."

Ty and Cam spent most of their time searching through Lucy's apartment in silence. They were looking for anything, that linked her to them. Looking for anything that spoke of the prophecy.

"Hey, Ty." Cam called as he read a paper "Come look at this."

"What?" Ty walked over to his brother and tried reading over his shoulder

"Turns out blondie has a name, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Heartfilia?" Ty mulled over the name "As in Layla Heartfilia?"

"Yup, apparently The Last Guardian was this girl's mother."

"We need more information on Lucy," Ty decided as he sifted through some more papers on her desk "...Hey what are these?" he questioned coming across a bunch of papers

"They look like letters." Cam concluded "Letters to Layla."

"Isn't she dead."

"Yeah."

"Then why is blondie writing letters to her?"

"Look at the dates Ty; she never mailed them. I think this is like a diary of sorts." Cam picked up a letter and handed one to his twin.

 ** _Dear Mom,_**

 ** _This week has been all kinds of weird. For the first time in forever, Natsu broke a promise, and I feel like I'm losing my best friend, I can't help but blame Lisanna for it. You remember her right? The girl that everyone had thought died years ago, but it turned out she got sucked into a parallel world called Edolas. Well, she's back now, and I can't help but feel like she's trying to replace me, or was I just a substitute for her? Anyways, Lately Natsu has been spending all his time with her, I'm trying to be understanding, but it hurts so much. And it's not only that; now my own teammates are excluding me as well, Today I found out that they all left on a mission without me, a foreign feeling took over me when I heard this news, was it jealousy?_**

 ** _I had to take a mission today as well, my rents due soon and I'll need a lot of jewel. It seems like it's going to be difficult though, I wish I had paid attention when I chose it. Well, I have to go now. Bye, mom._**

 ** _Your loving daughter_**

 ** _-Lucy_**

"Damn, Blondie's got some shitty friends," Ty stated after his brother finished reading the letter to him

"You're telling me." Cam said, "Do you think that Natsu guy is the one from earlier?"

"Yeah, it seems like it. From what Lucy was saying in her letter and how she was acting around him earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"To the untrained eye, Lucy was at ease and happy around Natsu, she was smiling and joking, but she also seemed guarded, Her smile seemed practiced and she kept a physical distance from him like she didn't want to get too close. it was like she forgave him, but doesn't quite trust him not to abandon her again."

"Huh, you picked all of that up from body language, where did you learn to do that?"

"We can't all be Father's golden boy Cameron." a bitter smile stretched across Ty's face. Cam went to say something, but his brother started reading the next letter

 ** _Dear Mom,_**

 ** _How can your life go from orderly to chaotic in a matter of seven days? Remember when my only problem was My friends Ignoring me? Well, that's not the case anymore. Yesterday a man at a magic shop gave me a strange key; there are only three of them in existence. You know what I'm talking about right mom? You used to tell me stories about the platinum key before I went to bed. I had always thought they were a tall tale, told by old celestial mages; they're not. I've decided to do more research before doing anything with the key, but recent events have put those plans on pause._**

 ** _There is something wrong with one of my guild mates, Lisanna. She's not acting right; I should've noticed it before. Today I found out that she convinced my friends not to come and aid me during my mission, against a dark guild when they thought I was in danger. And while I was gone she took it upon herself to move into my apartment. They left it a mess._**

 ** _Not only that but I felt like she was challenging me in the guild hall today, she's lying to everyone, and I don't know why, but she has this strange obsession with Natsu. Sometimes I'll catch her mumbling things under her breath, and these odd looks will pass across her face. But Ever since I brought it up, she's been out for my blood. She needs help mom, and since I'm the only one who notices it, it has to be me to save her, or else she'll doom us all._**

 ** _Though I made it out alive, I've noticed that there was something off with my mission as well, You know the one I was talking about last week? Well, now I can't shake the feeling that I'm being followed. And I've also been having these weird dreams about gold and silver eyes, they stare wanting and watching, pleading with me, only I don't know what they want, or why they seem so tortured._**

 ** _I wish you were here mom; you're always so wise, and You'd know what to do. Please send some wisdom from above._**

 ** _Your loving daughter_**

 ** _-Lucy_**

"Ty?" Cam said as the letter he was holding fluttered to the floor "Blondies in danger, and I think _they_ might be involved."

"You don't know that for a fact." Ty shrugged it off, not wanting to believe

"For her sake, I hope not, but if they are then her friend is gone."

"Shit." Ty swore under his breath "What are we gonna do?"

"Figure out what that girl, wants with this Natsu character."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hell my lovelies, I'm back! Sorry for disappearing for a while, I was going through some stuff, but I'm doing better now and am excited to continue this story, though I must confess I kind of want to rewrite now that I've had time off, but I'll try to refrain until I finish the story. I wrote this chapter a while ago and never published it, but I hope you guys like it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

After spending the entire week with Natsu and Happy, and peppering them with a bunch of questions, Lucy found out a whole bunch of nothing. NO Lisanna hasn't been acting strange, NO there was nothing wrong with their mission, Lisanna had beat the bad guy, and NO she doesn't hate Lucy. The blonde was ready to pull out her hair, something is not adding up, and everybody else is too blinded by their friendship with the take over mage to notice. Either Lisanna is an excellent actor, or everybody else is just really dense. Lucy decided that she needed back up, Lisanna seems only to be affecting the people who knew her before her disappearance, so Lucy would have to enlist the help of those who came after Lisanna.

Lucy made her way to the guild hall with renewed energy; she didn't know why she didn't think of these things before. Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, and Levy would be perfect soldiers in the battle against Lisanna. With all of her skills in stalking, Juvia would be the perfect spy, and with her awesome reading glasses and book smarts Levy would be perfect in researching background information, with her cute child like face wendy would be perfect for gathering information without raising suspicion, and Gajeel with his sleuthing skills and physical strength would be perfect in the field and if lucy ever needed help in battle.

"Lu-Chan, Over here!" Levy waved her over to the table in the back of the guild hall

"Hey, guys." Lucy greeted with a smile as she took her seat "How are yo-"

"Alright bunny girl cut to the chase, why did you call us all over here." Gajeel cut her off, as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms

Levy gave him a scathing look "Gajeel." she reprimanded

"No, it's okay Levy." Lucy came to his defense "He's right, there is a reason I've called you all here today, and I need a favor."

"Anything," Wendy said quick to agree

"I need help taking Lisanna down." Gasps filled the air around the table

"Why would you need to do that Lucy?" pantherlily asked, "I thought you and the take over mage were getting along swimmingly."

"It's all an act." the blonde admitted "Lisanna is out for my blood, only she's pretending to be all innocent around the guild mates. Look, I know it sounds crazy that the oh so sweet Lisanna could be an evil bi-"

"Oh no, it's completely believable." Gajeel interrupted once more, saving her from cursing in front of a child

"Yeah, that girl is wacko." levy agreed.

"I'm just surprised no one has caught on yet." Charle chimed in

"She is more obsessive than Juvia is with the Gray."

"Why is she out for your blood Lucy?" This came from wendy who didn't have the heart to bad mouth anyone

"Because I called her out on her crazy one afternoon, and now she wants to kill me."

"So what do you want us to do Lucy?"

"In three days, I have to go on a mission _alone_ with Lisanna, and I can't walk into battle without knowing anything about my enemy, it's suicide. SO I need you guys to dig up as much dirt on her as you can. Team Natsu won't tell me anything about her, so I'm assuming she's already poisoned them against me. That's what I need you for Wendy; I need you to infiltrate team Natsu, and find out about Natsu and Lisanna's mission. "

"Charle I need you to butter up Happy and find out more about Lisanna as a person, what are her strengths, weaknesses, likes, dislikes, those kinds of things."

Charle nodded her understanding.

"levy I need you to research any magics involving mind control and anything else that the rest of the team brings you."

"I'm on it." Levy agreed

"Juvia I need you to spy on Lisanna and report to me on any of her weird behavior and find out what she's planning."

"What's in it for Juvia?"

"If you don't then Lisanna will swipe Gray away Just like she's trying to steal Natsu from me."

Juvia Gasped "I will do it for you Gray-sama, That bitch won't get her dirty fingers anywhere near you."

"What do you need me and pantherlily for Lucy?" Gajeel asked, noticing everyone had been given a directive except him

"Gajeel, I need you and pantherlily to take a trip down to the place where Natsu and Lisanna went on that mission, find out anything you can, get the townspeople talking and get any samples from the place where they were fighting, and then report back to me."

"Got it."

"What are you going to do Lucy?" Charle asked

"I'm going into town, to buy some things to defend myself with." Lucy said as she put her hand in the middle of the table "Okay team, we all have our objectives, we're gonna figure out what happened to our Nakama and we're gonna fix it." Lucy looked everyone in the eye "with the guild oblivious; it's up to us!"

"Right!" everyone chimed in as they lay their hands on top of hers

* * *

Ty flopped down on his bed at the inn "I'm Bored." he groaned.

Cam looked up from the book he was reading at glanced over at his brother, he knew better than to ignore his twin, when he said things like this, the last time he did that it didn't end well. "You want to go spy on blondie some more?" he suggested

"No, I've lost interest in that." Ty made a ball of fire in his hand and started throwing it up in the air waiting to catch it seconds before it hit him in the face "This look but not touch policy is getting old."

Cam raised an eyebrow "Look but not touch policy?"

Ty stopped throwing the fire, and his silver eyes flicked over to his brother "Why haven't we approached her yet? You have more than enough proof that she belongs with us."

The redhead took a deep breath, it had been a week since they found out about Lucy and he still didn't know what to do. Several emotions crossed over his face with the thought of her, Hope, uncertainty, apprehension, confusion, intrigue; you name it he felt it. Cam didn't want to hope, hope led to disappointment, and he's had enough disappointment to last a lifetime. "Cam she has a life and friends… do you really think she's gonna come with us?"

"She's destined to be our queen one day cam. _They_ have been oppressing our people for long enough. It's time we fight back!"

"Yes, _our_ people, not _her_ people! Why should it matter to her? She's _safe_ here, why put her life in danger?"

"You know just as well as I do that there as much her people as they were ours, had Layla not fled to the human realm things would've been different. Besides if they're starting to come after her now. _They_ are here for a reason, they're looking for something, and we need to get her out while we still can before she ends up dead in a ditch somewhere."

Time was up; the team tried to do as much digging as they could, but the only answers they came up with led to more questions. Wendy and Charle tried her best to get any information out of team nasty, but their lips remained sealed Lucy suspected they really were just clueless on the matter. Juvia noticed some strange things about lisanna, but they were all already things Lucy knew. On the second day of Gajeels trip, he lost contact with the team and Lucy tried her best not to worry, I wasn't until their last day, the day that Lucy had to leave on a mission with kids a that they found something. Juvia spotted a strange marking on the inside of lisanna wrist one day when the take over mage was washing her hands in the lady's bath room, her sleeves had been rolled up, so she didn't get them wet, and the mark glowed under the water, they sent this information to levy immediately, who has barricaded herself in the library since. Still, even with this new information, Lucy still felt underprepared and apprehensive. She trained and strode to strengthen her magic but, Lisanna was in a whole different level.

Lucy decided it would be best to bring Natsu on the mission; surely the white-haired mage wouldn't try anything while he was there.

They picked a simple espionage mission for an undercover magic agency, investigating an illegal ring of magic fighting, and hallucinogens. Lucy and lisanna were the distractors while Natsu was supposed To be the extractor. Lucy was currently flirting with the boss of the operation when a chill passed down her shoulders. A knock sounded from the outside of the door, and the man excused himself from the room with a promise to hurry back. He closed the door behind him, and a hused heated argument ensued on the other side, Lucy tried to listen in, but they were speaking in a language she had never heard. There was a giant thump sounding like a hand has just crashed against the wall, followed by a curse and soon the man was back in the room with a cool smile on his face. Though this time his smile seemed different a little stretched at the corners like he was forcing himself to remain calm.

"Is everything alright?" Lucy asked trying to keep an innocent expression on her face, all the while thinking that something went wrong. With he heart racing he thoughts strayed to Natsu, and she hopped that he was okay, that he didn't get caught.

"Apparently there is a rat in our ranks." The man said his expression still calm.

"Oh." Lucy's heart pounded and she fought to keep her expression neutral "how unfortunate, did you catch him at least?"

"Funny that you assume it was a guy." The man's head tilted to the side a fraction

Lucy forced out a laugh, unsure of how to proceed "my apologies, I meant you no offense when asking that questions, but I did, how sexist of me to assume the traitor was male."

"Your right it was." He amended " but I understand why you said so."

Lucy raised an eyebrow "and why is that?"

"To throw suspicion away from yourself."

Before she could blink the man had a hand wrapped around her throat in a vice-like grip, Lucy's eyes widened a fraction once she realized the weight of the implications he just made. "Surely sir you are mistaken." Lucy tied to laugh her panic off, but it came out more like a choked sob.

"Surely ma'am I am not." The man's eyebrow twitched "how about I show you what we do with rats."

"Sir I can assure you there has been some type of error."

His hand whipped out so fast she never saw it coming, he slapped her across the face, and Lucy saw colors before she knew it she was being dragged down the hallway of his mansion for all the world to see.

Natsu stood with the rest of the guards panic in his eyes, at the sight before him, his hand twitched as he was itching to do something anyway hung to save Lucy from her lisanna sidled up next to him, whispered something in his ear and he seemed to relax forgetting why he was even upset in the first place, Lucy was fine, they completed the mission, it was time to go now, heir friends were waiting.

Lucy watched as lisanna led Natsu away, with wide eyes unsure of what to think. Before she was dragged into the basement and strapped to a chair. The evil man who put her there had a menacing look in his eye, and It wasn't until she saw the tool in her had that she realized how fucked she was in the situation.

"Surely we can talk about this?" she tried to reason "I mean there has to be some mistake."

"Nope, the White haired chick was pretty sure certain it was you, even had proof too."

Lucy had never known what true rage felt like at that moment, thinking of how Lisanna just sold her out. "What are you going to do to me?"

The dude chuckled "make you wish you were never born."

Then everything went black.


End file.
